Just Me and My Wish
by The-Ditzy-Kitten
Summary: Bella a young orphan, ALL alone in the big 'bad' world and have no one to help her. Till someone she's been in love with since she was 13, came back to Forks after 3 years. The Cullen's aren't vampires, their werewolves! JasperXBella, EmmettXJacob Rating for language used... THIS HAS NOT BEEN ABANDON! JUST DELAYED WILL BE UPDATED IN THE FUTURE PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

_Bella's pov_

_I look up at the old grey building what i call a school and smile because it may get away, i know i hate it here but it gets me out of the shit hole of a halfway house, for 5 days out of the week even if it just for 6 hours a day._

_We all just got back from summer holidays. Of 6 weeks of sun, sex and booze or here it's rain, sex and booze._

_People everywhere are talking about the summer and how GREAT it was. The only way to have a 'great' summer here is if you go to Spain or somewhere hot, so you can get a real tan... not the fake orange tan stuff the lads and girls put on here that make them look like a orange._

_I'm in my last year and rumors are already flying, some about girls who are pregnant and one i think everyone (part from me of course) talking about is that the bad boy of schools coming back after... 3 years?... 2?...4? years. Lets say 3 years cause he was taking out to be home schooled or put in the youth jail for something stupid like that._

_Goody me Mr popular, the bad boy, is back at school! One more person to say shit about me. I thought to myself._

_I saw Jess the queen b of are school, she's a total slut and she slept with nearly every boy and male teacher in the would be the one to know if Mr Bad Boy is back so if i stick around here for 5 she come to the topic i want._

_Why do i care about this for? ooh that's right i now Mr P he was my best friend when we were small but once we went to school...No, no time for me cause I'm parentless... jerk ward. I was thinking to myself when i heard a baby girls voice…_

_"Well guess who's came back to school" Jessica ask her brainless drones_

_"mmmm.. who?" all them said together._

_Did Jessica train them to do that? I ask my self. Jessica had a look of pure evil with a little bit of lust mix in with her smile on her face. That look means she going for Mr Popular._

_"Jasper..." she started quiet_

_"Hale" the all of them screamed his last name. I quickly put my hands over my ear to lessen the screams._

_As if, for prof Jasper Hale walked passed me to Jess and give her a hug. I got up from where i was sitting and walked thru the teachers door to my form room with Mr. Mason_ _or Mr. My Ass as everyone calls him, or me, cause he is thick as fuck!_

_I sat at my normal seat at the back away from everyone. Everyone came in 5 minutes later but one person wasn't and that was…_

_"Jessica where have you been?" Mr Mason_ _ask her._

_She put on a shy smile and was about to really when a sexy cold voice said " Sorry we're late Jess came help me find my time table and helped me here."_

_"OK now who are you?" Mason_ _ask in reply_

_"Jasper Hale... At your surveys" Jasper said with a sly grin whilst doing the bow i did to him when he ask me the same question i bowed whilst saying the same thing, well part from the name._

_Hurt I'm physically hurt! I looked at Jasper for one second before getting my book out called 'Alice in Wonderland' cause the Hatter is the love of my life! I know, i'm that sad._

_I was restating it the 3rd time this week... cause i read that fast and its my favourite, I get called a book worm and i am I love read and new book there my favourite pass time since i've got nothing going for me._

_"Hello what you doing Bells? What you reading?... Hello" Jasper made me jump out my seat from speaking in my ear. When i turned to look at him with the evilest look i can do i saw he was just smiling the smile he only give me. I turned back to my book hoping he leave me alone but luck was not in my favor today apparently._

_"Soooo what you reading?" Jasper ask me again_

_"You're not going to leave me alone till i tell you, are you?" I said with a sly smirk, know he hates it when people answer with their own frowned and said no. Sighing hold up the book so he can see the cover. His frown vanished when he looked at the cove and just smiled at me whilst saying "You still have it, I give you that when we were about 15 or 16. Why do you still have it?"_

_"Of cause I still have it, its my favorite book!" I said putting the book in my bag and getting up to go just when the bell when for the start of lessons._

_Jasper was about to say something else when Jessica came over giving me a look before smiling at him and pulling on his arm._

_"Come on Jasp, I can't be late to my lesson. You walk there with me, right?" said in a high pitch voice. Jasper looked at her arm linked throw his and then at me._

_"I'll see you at lunch, k?" before he walked off with a chatting Jess._

_I sat there for a few more minutes before running to my next lesson that was... I looked at the back of my hand B3... History. Oooh goody. I got to the door just as the second bell telling everyone lesson are starting and take my seat again at the back. I take a breath in and then... out, to calm my self for the day ahead and god i know i'll need it, for what's ahead, i just don't know._

_**ALL rights to Stephenie Meyer**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

My first three lessons went by really fast, for History, English and PE and befor i knew it, it was lunch. I walked to the dinner hall and joined the line to get a drink. Once i bought it i walked to the old oak tree to have my lunch. The old oak faces the woods there always dark so there loads of animals hiding beyond the tree-line. I finished my lunch and got my Alice in Wonderland book out.

****************************************-x-****************************************

Jasper pov

God if Jessica say one more thing to do with how she cant belive im back or what some girl is wearing... i'll tear her throat out. I thought whilst i faked to listen to what she was talking about. I just came back from visiting all the packs around the world and came home to the same here.

I'm looking for my mate, i dont care if they're male or female because my little brother mate is a guy and... really WHO gives a SHIT! I'm next to be alpha. School is a bitch after been out of it for 3 years and on the road as well as being homeschooled. I saw Bella go outside to sit and eat whilst she reads her book. I still can't believe she still got that book i give her years ago. I give Jessica and her drunes a bull shit of an excuse to get away from them.

"See you in form Jase, ok?" Jessica said in her high pitch baby voice. _Where does she get these shit nick names from! _ I thought as I nodded whilst walking off. Once i was outside i sat next to Bella. She didn't see me so i might as well as have some fun and scare her.

I got as close to her ear as i could without her seeing me first, so i could shout "BELLS!" She nearly jumped out her skin.

"WHAT the hell, do you think you're doing Adam?" she said anger at me. I couldn't help but smile at her " Well you didn't take any nouter of me when i said Hi"

God i love this girl. I alway been protective of her and i've always wished my wolf would say she was are mate, but he hasn't an he never will... I heard a growl in my head and i wonder what's got him so upset.

"She IS are mate you twat! I told you that when you first met her when you were 5... ideat" my wolf growled in my head.

"Earth to Jazz, you in there mate?" my mate said bring me back to the here and now.

"You called me mate" I said with a smile.

"Cause you are or where one of my friends remember? I don't know if were still friend or not so ...?" i realized she was rambling. I just smiled "Where more than friends, Bella love" I need to tell my dad that Bella was my mate and future luna of the pack.

"Bells come to mine the night for dinner" i ask her but when i saw her face i felt bad for some unknown reason.

"I cont, the halfway house won't let me and i've got work... sorry" She said it sorry so quiet i nearly didn't hear it.

"Well can you came over tomorrow night?" I ask hoping she say yes.

"Yeah but it have to be for 5 cause, 7:30 is courdeau and after that i can't get in, i'll be out all night" she said and smiled at me knowing that i bit give up till she said yes she come.

"Sooo thats a yes and if it does go past 6 you can stay at mine, k?" I got up to go.

"See ya in form, love" i said whilst walking away.

I heard her say "Love you too... bye"

1 hour later

I sat at the back next to Bella on form so could talk to her. We talked the whole time about what been going on the last 3 years. I learned she got something called 'Wish' but she wouldn't tell me what it is, so i give up on it.

"Love, do you ever want to find out who your parents are?" I knew she was shocked from the random question. I've been thinking about it for a while.

****************************************-x-****************************************

Bella Pov

"Love, do you ever want to find out who your parents are?".

I just looked at his with my jaw nearly on the floor from his random question.

Do i want to find my real parents?...Yes..No...Yes? I thought

"I don't know Jasper... Why?"

He just shrugged and changed the subject...Just like that.

Befor i could bring it back up the bell went saying its two more lessons before the end of the day and i can go to work then back to the shit bin. What a GREAT day for me! I thought as got up in a daze to got to my next lesson. Forgetting all about the talking Jazz, I walk away fast leaving Jasper for Jessica.

****************************************-x-****************************************

Sorry its so short!

All rights to Stephenie Meyer


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Pov

After the last lesson the bell went saying we can go home. By the time i got outside people were still hanging around talking and the one person i looked for wasn't there. _Sigh_

"Jace, babe" Turning around "Jess what you want?" i didn't bother hiding my disappointment on my face.

"You said you would give me a ride to the pack house, remember?" she said in her stupid high pitch voice, which made her sound like a baby, why would you want to sound like a baby? i mean really its annoying as fuck.

"I never said i drive you anywhere" GOD shes annoying

"But babe, i'm your girl so you have to." she squeaked out happily as if that was the answer to the world.

"Your NOT my girl! i growl out, turning to walk to my bike, but she grabs me and spins me around.

"Jay, babe you're embarrassing me and I WANT to go home" she huffs out whilst stomping her foot. _Did she REALLY just stomp her foot at us?_ my wolf asks, not bothering to reply, shaking my head and turn to get away from this shit hole and head home, however today was not my day Jess grabbed me again looking a little annoyed and had this puppy dog eye going on.

Using my alpha voice i whisper yelled at her so no other human can hear me "I NEVER said i drive you ANYWHERE! And even is i did i know you never ride on a motorbike because of you _precise _hair, so GO and ride with one of your drones."

Jess stomped her foot again with annoyed squeak and storming off not before looking over her shoulder to see if i'm following her and giving me a look that could put Medusa to shame. Laughing out loud, _she things THAT make me feel sorry and take her perfetice arse home, she must be dreaming._ getting on my bike and speed off house.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Bella Pov

I got to the cupcake shop i work at, i work 4 to 7pm everyday part from weekends. The shop always busy so im on my at all times every getting orders from people sitting in or behind the counter serving or in the kitchen making them. _Busy, busy, busy bee i am_ I thought as i put my apron on to make cupcakes cause to day because it Monday.

"Bells, i need you to make is, a Rocky Roads, Angel flower and a Bloody Mary please." Andy, the owner and my boss of the only decent place around here ask me. I'm the best cupcake maker around here apparently, _cough only person who works for him and pays cough _

"Okey dokey. Do you need anyone done first or not?"

"Rocky Roads are running low" he said befor going back to the till.

I put my hair into a ponytail, _Better get started this, its going be a long night._

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Jasper Pov

When i got home i found out that my dad was visiting a pack a few hours away, so i have some time to kill.

_Better get my homework done, or i could go for a run… Decisions decisions what should i do i think I choose_ _RUN!_

Going outside i quickly shift into my wolf. Im big for my age, (bigger then my dad and he fully grown!) i've got raven black hair and ice blue eyes that stand out from my fur. After a few hours of running around and play with some of the young pups and my friends i shifted back.

"Hale, wanna get a cupcake?" Emmett my best friend and my future beta of are pack.

"Sure i get a my coat and keys we'll take my mclaren" i shout back at him as I ran to my room got my leather and keys so we could go.

**15 minutes later**

We came to a very busy cupcake bakery called Andy's Magic Cupcakes. Me and Emmett been coming here since we were little. I always got a Rocky Roads were Emmett gets a Angle Flower.

Rocky Roads if just marshmallow and different types of chocolate, where a Angle Flower is vanilla and cinnamon with a flower on top. Odd flavourz but they go together somehow, i've had on before they are nice, but i LOVE chocolate. We're next to be served when the people on the till swapped. The badge on the lad who was swapping said his name was Andy.

_He must be the owner of this place._

Once he left a girl with her back to us came out with a load of cupcakes, her badge said Isabella...

"Bells, is that you? It me Emmett Cullen." Emmett boomed at her. i could help laugh at her, she looked scared to death from the perue volume of Emmett voice, however she quickly got over it and was running around the counter to give him a hug.

_She's are mate and she hugging him are beta! She never hugged us like that when we came back. _My wolf Todd growled.

Bella had her back to me so she didn't she the look i give Emmett, he instantly let go of her and smiled.

"When did you get back Em?, i've missed you" she pouted, "What you want anyway?" she hopped up on the counter then swung her legs round to be on the other side, so she could to surve us.

"Jazz i didn't even see you there how you? What you want?" she had this goofy smile on when she saw me. My wolf and i smiled i pride that she smiled at us.

"Can i have a Rocky Roads and a Angle Flower for Emmett please" She went quickly to get our order and put them in a box for us.

"Here, on me" she said as she me my cupcake. She smiled before going to take someones order. We got back to my car and ate are cupcakes before i drove us back to the pack house.

"Well someones remember who their in looovvve with " Emmett said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I found my mate" i had a stupid smile on my own face, when what Emmett said downed on me. "What you mean remember?"

"Haha you can't remember when you first meet Bella you went and ran to your Dad and said you found your mate and once we got home you won't stop shouting it" Emmett boomed between his fit of laughter from the look on my face.

We came to a stop since we were side the home. Befor i could ask Emmett what the hell he was talking about, he ran out the car into the house.

_Time to talk to Daddy… God help me_

**2 Hours Later**

My dad came home at 6pm just 10 minutes before dinner was going to be served.

"Hello my darling" my dad kissed my mother just like everytime he enters a room she's in "Son, how are you?" he ask, looking at me.

"Im fine and i've got something to tell you, both of you" my parents had a smile in both their faces.

"You remember don't you" my dad said more of a statement then a question.

"You didn't tell me but you knew who it was the whole time, and you let me go all over looking for her and she was here all the time" i said getting up out my chair to storm out when my dad started talking.

"You were with Bella the whole time we were here and you just forgot that she was your mate cause of all what was going on as well as, your wolf had not awakened yet. The reason we let you go was because you would have end up going anyway so you could learn of the packs and how to run one when i give up being alpha and can start. You know how to run it now, don't you?"

"Of cause i do i visited and been learning from you and others my whole life and i'm ready to take over whenever you want to make me the alpha."

I was ready to be alpha now that i my luna and i do understand how to run a pack. I should be mad that i could have been with my mate all this time but i'm not cause if i did know i wouldn't have been tuart how to run a pack.

"I know you are mad..." my mom said looking as if she was going to cry but i stopped her

"Im not mad just hurt that i couldn't have taking my mate with me but i'm not mad." My mom smiled throw the tears that were running down her face.

"Now that i know you know i have a mate would you like to meet her?" i ask them. They nodded with a smile. I walk to the stairs to got to my room when i heard...

"Jazz, does she know that she's a werewolf?" my dad shouted making me freeze on the stairs and run back to the dining room.

"What do YOU mean she's a WEREWOLF!"

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

School finished half hour ago and i'm… _Bored bored bored! There's NOTHING for me to do. _Here i am sitting in a cupboard that i call a room, with nothing to do i've done all my choirs and Andi rang to say i'm not need at work BUT i'm still getting payed? Weird.

_What can I do? What can I do? i thought to myself. I could go and get a new book!_ With that thought i got my hoodie and headed out the door to Teds Books. It's a run down shop with a hunter green paint coming off the walls. Ted sells books used or new there's rumors that he sells alcohol and drug, so when teens or drug addicts come in and find out it a lie it rather funny watching the look on their face when he say it ALL a lie. Teds in his late 40's he got white long hair he wear a green hat with a blue and red feather sticking out from it. The two feathers come from his parrot called Boy.

When i opened the door i heard Ted shout "Well hello Bella came for a new book again?" Smiling i walk to his tiny room he calls his office.

"Hi Boy," i said as i stroked his feathers.

"Oioi Ted, you bet im here for a new book."

"Well since you merely read EVERY book in this shop, i got a book for you to read it rather funny" Ted never recommended a book let alone give me one to read. When i was about to ask what the books about he came over and give me it. Look down to the book i had in my hand i saw a hardback a really ond on with that gold name on a posh writing. Since it's a hard back i didn't know what the book was about so i will have to read it.

"Thanks Ted" i put the book down on the desk and giving him a hug. He pulled back after a few seconds "I hope you like it" and give me a little shove to the door. Taking the hint i got my new book and walked to the door when i saw Mrs. Winder the 'old' widow getting out her car.

"You dog! Mrs Winder good for you" i squealed quietly. Ted winked at me just befor i left the shop. I headed to the halfway house with my new book and a smile on my face thinking of Adam and how dinner at his is going to go.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Jasper Pov

I skipped school today so i could get Bella out of work to night even if she only has to do a 2 hour shift and to help make dinner for tonight.

"Hale what you up to?" Emmett said as he walk in. He grabbed an apple.

"Not much just been cooking. How was school got any homework? You better not got into trouble" _God i'm like a fucking parent!_

"You mean how was Bells and she's fine i part from when Jess said something but i was about to put her in her place, when Bella said something i didn't hear and it made Jessica's jaw drop and nearly cry! It was brill man, you would have been SO prude."

Once he finished talking about school and i finished up on the kitchen we went to the game room to play some games and chill till 5. At 4, i was basical bouncing up and down course Roxy would be here in a hour for dinner and she would find out that where mates... It dawned on me that i would have to tell her and i had a plan that i completely forgot about, I started to think about last night after dinner again...

**...Last Night...**

I walk to the stairs to got to my room when i heard...

"Jasper does she know that she's a werewolf?" my dad shouted making me freeze on the stairs and run back to the dining room.

"What do YOU mean she's a WEREWOLF!" My Dad just laugh at my response so my Mom elbowed him in the ribs, to make him stop.

"Darling you do remember we can only have a mate, with other weres. right?" Very vaguely i remember that what she said was true we could only mate with other weres case of the Moon Goddess wants the _perfect match_ for us to carry on are line or just for love.

We're not fussed if someone has a male or female mate. _Who REALLY gives a shit of your gay, bi or straight!? Some of the greatest Alphas had male mates. _I thought of all the stuff i learned since i could walk and talk. I was brought back to the now with my Mom throwing some bread at me.

"I vaguely recall you saying that once when i was little. I'm going to my room good day" With that i turned around and walked back out the room to my'n.

"Remember to tell her that she's a were and that she is our future Luna and that me and your Mother can't wait to meet her!" my Dad shouted after me.

I could practically see and hear the smirk on my dad face. Taking a breath and trying to think a plan to try and get Rock to belive thats she's a werewolf and my mate without her flipping out or saying im mad as a hatter and to stay away from her.

**...Now...**

Emmett thinks its hilarious watching me bounce around in my seat, but i dont care.

"Hale stay still for god's sake you'll break something!" Em shouted for 10th time.

"Cont its 20 minutes before she gets here... what happens if she doesn't come? or if she doesn't believe me? wh..."

"Shut it. She'll come and love you and the pack... and its a lot to take in but shell believe you im sure of it"

"Em you alway know what to say to calm me down thanks."

"You're welcome... but i have to go"

"Why?"

Emmett had a blush on his face "I've got a date" he looked down once he said it. Em's not much of a ladies man even thou he gets on with nearly all of them. He been single for a while now because the last lass broke his heart.

"Good for ya man time you went back out after the last lass you were seeing. Whats the new class's name?"

Emmett sighed "I might as well tell you" he muttered something i didn't catch. "Ok im... kinder... gay. I've never been with a lass... the lad i was seeing was called Edward and he broke it off cause i didn't want to go public because i was embarrassed and a bit scared"

I had to smirk at that "YOU were embarrassed? really? Im cool that you're gay but i'm a bit upset that it took such a long time for you to tell me. But i understand why you didn't tell me about 'him' cause i would have kill him for hurting you."

Em gave me a tiny half smile before come and giving me a hug. "Whos the lucky lad?" i asked

"Jacob Black" The way Em said Jake kids name was the same way people in the pack say their mates name.

"Is this Jacob Black your mate Em?" He gave me a tiny nod before giving me a smile.

"Yeah he is, but hes not from anyones pack. We meet a week ago at an away game he was the center player."

smirking at him ask if this Jake was a rough, but i'm just shook his head and looked down. _Weird…_ i thought but when he wants to talk about it, he will.

"Well have fun….. and don't do anything i wouldn't do k" i shout as he more or less runs from my room.

"Thats about…. everything, cause you'll do anything but i will have a lot of fun hopefully anyway.. Good luck for the night. Bye" with that Emmett go up and went to get dressed for his date with his mate. Speaking of mates i had 10 minutes to get dressed before my mate got here.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Bella Pov

I got to Jasper house 5 minutes late because of traffic and rain, everyone was trying to get to wherever they need or wanted to be. Getting the courage to knock on the door and put a nice smile on my face for who ever answered the door. Even though i was outside for no more than a few minutes i was soaking wet and i was getting annoyed that nobody has answered the door since i knocked. Knocking again a little harder this time, but after another 5 minutes with no answer i gave up and turned to leave.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Jasper Pov

_**25 minutes late**_

_She's stood us up_

My wolf whimpered at that and i was about to go hide in my room and cry when i heard a loud groan. Getting up and looking out side the window i could see her standing looking at her phone, soaking wet in what looked like a new dress or skirt. Forgetting that it was raining and that she didn't know i was her mate i ran out the house to give her a hug cause i missed her forgetting the thoughts i just had.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Bella Pov

My phone had died so i couldn't get a taxi back to the house and i was about to have a full blown tantrum when i was picked up into something warm and big that charmed me the second they touched me. Once i was put down i sow i was inside a very posh and very big house. When i looked up i sow Jasper he's been crying and i wiped away his tears and pushed the hair from his eyes before giving a little smile that he initially give back before picking me up in another hug.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Jasper Pov

Shes came. Shes here! My wolf howled in joy and trying to take charge so he could meet are mate again. I can't help but pick her up into another hug and take her up stairs so she could find something to wear.

"You soaked love" putting her down in my room so i could find something for her to wear to dinner. I found a small t-shirt that i got few years ago it was a faded purple with a girl/skeleton on the front, with a pair of the smallest black joggers i had.

"Here put these on" She took them without looking at what they were and spun around looking for some where to change into them. Walking to my private bathroom attached to my room

"You can change in here"

"K" she said rushing past me.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Bella pov

The clothes he give me were huge compared to me! But i can't complain there better then the wet clothes i was wearing. Coming out of his bathroom (that was bigger than my room at the halfway house) i went to see what he was crying about.

"Jazz why were you crying about?" He he stood up from where he wa sitting and came a me give me a hug, with my head fitting in perfectly in the crooked of his neck he buried his face in my hair.

"I was crying cause i thought you stood us up" he mumbling into my hair.

"I would never stand you up, your best thing in my life Jazz"

He pulled back and befor i knew what was happening we were kissing. It took me a few moments to get this in my head but i quickly started kissing him back.

The kiss was loving i could tell he loved me just like i loved him but things were going to fast for me because hes only been back a few days but the kiss wiped out all thoughts because we were just perfect for each other. Pulling away from each other with big smile on both our faces we can't help but coming in for another kiss but this one was shorter than the first one.

"Come on we're late for dinner and did i tell you that you look pretty beautiful in my clothes Bells" Jazz said as he pick me back up to carry me back downstairs for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper pov

Carrying Bella down stairs to where my mom and dad was waiting for us, in the clothes i just gave her, covering her in my scents.

"Jazz put me down! I can walk ya know, I have this thing called legs, that give me the ability to move from place to place!" She hissed at me, my wolf was growing inside me from the strange pleasure that her hissing at me brought me. But still I didn't set her down, because I liked the feel of her close to and it also help sooth my wolf. My dad once told me that unmated mates need constant skin contact so they didn't go bat shit crazy.

_How am I going to get her to understand that she has to stay here from now one till my little place is finished getting decorated for her? _Was going through my head as i continued the walk to the dining room.

_**That's what you are worried about? NOT that she might not believe us?**_ My wolf growled in my head but quickly shut up when Bella's kissed my cheek cause she know that something was on my mind. With a goofy smile on my face I placed Bells in a chair in next to myn. Sitting down I took her hand in mine before coming back to reality when my dad coughed to get my attention.

"Well hello again Bella how long has it been since we last saw each other? I think too long don't you agree" My dad said a bit nervous.

"Yes it has been a long time since we last saw each other Mister Cullen" Bella said dryly.

_What's that all about? I thought she got on well with my dad… _Leaving that for later I draw my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes well its nice to see you dear how have you been? How's school? I heard you are a A* girl" My mom said trying to break the ice, by shooting of a few questions of the belt.

"My life just peachy Mrs Cullen, how's yours?" Bella said a bit warmer to my mother, which got me again wondering, what she's got agents my father.

"We're fine thank you Bella" My mom said with a warm smile on her face. After a few minutes of awkward silence Bella surprisingly started to speak.

"OK me and you, Mr Cullen have got off on the wrong foot, and god honest truth, I don't know what I did to get on your bad side but I think we should come to a truce because I'm dating your son ... I think I'm not sure but anyway I think we should start again what do you say?" I was shocked at what she said and that she said it so fast on one breath, I looked up to my dad shook his head with a smile on his face.

"It should be me saying sorry, I was upset the day we met and I took that out on you and I see that you took it to heart because you would never sit with me when ever you used to come over so I think a truce is a great idea Bella because its going to be needed so will you forgive me for what I said to you when you were younger and can we start again?"

"I forgive you and lets start again... Hi I'm Bella Swan your sons girlfriend I think, and you are?" I realized she don't really know if we were dating or not "Yeah dad mam this is my lovely girlfriend Bella"

"Its lovely to meet you dear I'm Jasper's mother Esme and this is my mat... husband Carlisle"

"its nice to finally meet you Mrs Cullen" Bella said with a small giggle.

_Well this night might go better than I thought, _I thought with a smile as the food was brought in.

O_O

Bella pov

The evening from the started went a bit bad but it started to get better as the night went on, with a few laughs here and Cullen had just tried to make a joke, _cough like all his other jokes cough_t, that wasn't that good but we still laughed along.

"Well its getting late," looking at a cloke my jaw nearly hit the floor but I caught myself before it could "Look its nearly 9 o'clock, I think we should get to bed dear" Mr Cullen said helping his wife up from the sofa since sometime during my stay here we had drifted into a den or living room, i wasn't that sure since this place is that big.

_9 Shit. I'm locked out! _Was the only thing going through my mind and was missing Mrs Cullen asking if i like to stay and if i was ok from the look on her face was anything to go by,

"Sorry what time did you say it was?" I ask, hoping I sounded calm and that they didn't guess that i was having a small panic attack

"9 dear, why?" Mrs C said back in the tone i was hoping for.

"Just, so I know how long I have before I need to go home, that's all... I need to be back at half past"

"I thought you get locked out at 6?" Mr Cullen said with a raised eyebrow blowing my cover, Bastard! was on the tip of my tongue, but i held it back.

Grinding my jaw to stop saying something that won't regret but most likely get Jasper or Mrs C upset, "yes I do" growled out whilst looking down to admire their lovely cream carpet.

"Well you can stay here dear, if you wish. Night night" Mrs Cullen said as she was pulled by Mr Cullen from the room. "Its Carlisle and Esme by the way dear, just so you know Mr and Mrs Cullen makes us sound old and I'm old another as it is" SHe called over her shoulder as she walk off with Mr Cullen- Carlisle.

O_O

Jasper pov

I talk a little longer with Bella about nothing impotent. I didn't notes the time till Bella started to fall asleep whilst we talk so by the time we went to bed, it was midnight. I had to carrying Bella up to my room and lying her in my bed since she fell asleep whilst i got a drink for us. As quickly as i could I got my clothes off and into some PJ bottoms, i hopped in next to her. _'You didn't tell her you idiot'. _was the last thing I heard before I was submerged in blackness.

O_O

**All rights to ****Stephenie Meyer**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov

Waking up in a nice comfortable bed and warm, I knew instantly I wasn't in my horrible cold room at the halfway house. '_Where the Hell am I?!' _was one of the many things running through my head but one of the biggest question that was screaming through my head was '_WHO THE HELLS IS SPOONING ME?'_

Trying to get out without waking the person behind me I ran to the what looked like the bathroom. Having a look around for a window or something that could help me escape the person in the other room I found the clothes I should be wearing, _HOLY SHIT I'VE SLEPT WITH A TWAT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DRINK?_

Half way through my miniature break down everything came back to me from last nigh... THANK GOD I was only at Jaspers!

WAIT! WHAT! OMG, i silently smiled and did a little victory dance in JASPERS bathroom! i'm JASPER HALES wait for it... GIRLFRIEND AAAAAAAAA! Taking Jaspers sweats off I hopped into the shower before I leave and steal some breakfast.

After 20 minutes in the shower I found some clothes that looked like something Jazz wouldn't miss, i throw it on as fast as i could and put my hair up in a messy bun since it was still damp. Quickly as I could without making any noise, so i won't destrube Jaspers sleep, i crept out the room and down the stairs, out what looked like the back door whilst clutching an apple i had stolen as well as a bag containing my clothes as I headed from the house.

I knew a shortcut from where I was that took me just out of town, from there i could easily walk to my shit hole and start my homework. Half way up the little pathway that Jasper showed me when we were younger, I recognized the tree that we used to sit at or clime when we hung out together.

Picking up my pace to see if the tree is still there, I found it still the tallest tree around. I sat down just like I would when I was little, I sat on this root that stuck up like I did when I was waiting for Jasper to come and play with me without his dad finding out.

I heard a noise from behind me I just ignoring it I thought of all the times we came here in secrete.

**...flashback...**

_"Bells!" Jasper screamed as he ran towards me. Smiling at his stupid antics and how cute he was, i climbed to my feet to give him a hug that lasted a lot longer than it normally did. _

"_Ok Jazz what we doing to day and how long we got before you have to go back?" i giggled out as he started to tickle me. 10 minutes later after lot of happy squirrels and me nearly peeing my self, we calmed down another for Jasper to lead me of into the woods. We walk for good hour and a half before coming to a stop in front of a little meadow that Jasper and i found on one of a are many, not all loved and agreed to, hikes. _

_The Meadow was guarded by the trees that surrounded it, it was myn and Jazzs favorite place to hide when we had the day together._

_Not using a picnic blanket and food in the centre where we normally sat, i knew there was something wrong with this arrangement since it meant something had to be going on for Jasper to have to plan this and get it all arranged._

"_Jazz what's going on? What's wrong?" I gasp out, not hiding the worry on my face. He just started to chew on his lower lip and admired the floor of the meadows._

_I touch his arm to get his attention back to me, whilst saying "Jasper look at me please" _

"_Sorry its nothing to worry about right this second, i tell you later ok?! smiling at me hopefully, shaking my head but i smile make at him and agreeing to him telling me later. _

_Two hour of talking and messing about with each other, we finally settled to what the last ray of sunlight leave the meadow. From the corner of my eye i see that Jasper looking at me like a kicked puppy, turning from the sun set to give him my full attention he pulls me into a hug._

"_Sorry" was the last think he said before letting me go, he released me from his hug and pulling us up so we could go back home. I wouldn't know what sorry ment till the next day._

_**...End of flashback…**_

"Bells?... Bella what you doing sitting here?" I look up to face the person to broke me from my thoughts of the past.

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer and sorry that this one so short! i'll make the next one longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Pov

"Bells?... Bella what you doing sitting here?" I look up to face the person to broke me from my thoughts of the past.

"Yes? Sorry, i was lost in thought Alice, What you doing up at this hour?" i stutter out trying to get over the shock of being caught day dreaming. Alice raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

_God ive not seen her since she was little she was what? 10 or 9? God she look a lot older, and she still got her pixie look going on, suits her. _She once again brought me back by shoving me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Listen to me then GOD! The question is Bella is what are **you **doing here at this **this **hour?" she shot back at me.

Coughing to hide my embarrassment "Nothing just i forgot my stuff is all and i thought i come and get it now rather than later is all…" I trial of looking around to find a way out of this place since the earth has decided not to swallow me alive like i wish for at this moment. Quick as a flash i get to my feet and I start to stumbling away from this rather awkward sitionwastion.

"Well im off Ali, hope you have a fab day! Call me sometime" I blaber as I move away facing her, so I wasn't able to see where i was going, i land on my arse like the spazz i really am; because only i can fall over thin air. Looking but hoping that Alice had skipped off to wherever she was going and wasn't in eye sight, but today was not my day and he was looking at me laughing.

Shaking her head she come over to help me up still laughing, embarrassed and slightly angry that he was laughing at me I punch her in the arm and run for it.

With too much sass i heard Alice shout "OH no she didn't!" and her running towards me. Knowing that she would catch me i stop dead still and wait, she didn't expect me to do that so she shot past me and fell over trying to stop which caused me to laugh at her. _OH sweet revenge is mine MMMHAHA!_

I skip over to her and give her a hand up, once on her feet he starts to laugh which starts me off again, laughing as we walk we get to a small path one way taking me to town, the other back to the house.

"WELL this must be the part we part ways" She giggled out in a rather bad british accent for some reason. Nodding my head with the giggles i give her a hug and we head off on our way.

Her to the a nice house, me to a shit hole to do homework. _GOD my life sucks!_

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Jasper pov

Waking with a big goofy smile planted on my face but not wanting to open my eyes, i snuggle closer to Bella which was nice and fluffy like my pillow (sometimes Alice, maybe Emmett depending on how drunk we get caught NOTHING EVER HAPPENS i swear) that i normally end up hugging in my sleep, but not this time.

"Morning Bella!" waiting for few seconds for a response that never came. _Must still be asleep_ i thought. OPening my eye for the first time today i come face to face with Emmett who had a rather big smile on his smug face at this moment in time.

"I know i'm beautiful, especially in the morning but you never said before im touched!" he booms in my face which is still gasping at the sight in front of me.

"Jazz you really should close your mouth you're catching flies and-" was last thing he said before i shoved him of my bed and onto the floor. Quickly get out the bed my self i rush to the bathroom to see if Bella was hiding in there… _Empty where the HELL could she be? _

_**She could be down stair having breakfast you moron! **_My wolf barked back. Agreeing i walk out my door without seeing is Emmett was ok since he was a big boy that could handle getting pushed of a bed.

I heard Emmett say from my room "Bella's went home Jasp, Alice said she show her this morning before her morning run. Wanna get breakfast out the day or -" Spinning around back into my room i get into Ems face and start growling at what hes just said to me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA WENT HOME?" I finally growl out.

Carm as a man can be with a werewolf growing in your face he replies with "Like i said Alice said she show her this morning before her morning run around 6:30 going home, said that she like she was getting some clothes she left here, which i'm guessing was because they were wet not that you did some other inapropet things in this room, if so i want have a nice long bath, i don't know where you've been half the time i don't need little yous on me!" Once he was done he ran out, covering his arse like teh mad man he is.

Growling i grab some clothes for the day and head to my bathroom to change for the day ahead, which consist of me tracking my mate down and spending the day with her.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Bella Pov

_Bored, bored and guess what BORED! _

**You could go out and run for a bit we not done that in like FOREVER **a voice in my head purred out, laughing that she was talking to me again, i head out shouting a bull shit exusse to no one inportent and anyone who might actually give a shit, i towards La Push, for a nice long run that i've been dying for.

_****************************************-x-***************************************_*

Jasper pov

Standing on La Push beach looking for Bella in the crowed of people hanging out on one special day of sun. Not able to see her i return to my friends for the fifth time in the last hour. Sitting in huff on a rock i think back on how i ended up on La Push turf.

…**.Flashback…**

_Standing in front of Forks halfway house where Bella has to stay till my place is done for her. Looking the place up and down for the tenth time, i walk inside and ask one of the kids where Bellas room is._

"_Bella not in said some" on little kid said not looking up from the tablet on his friend or sisters lap_

"_thing about a run and LaPush" the girl finished. saying a quick thanks i head out, in a worse mood than before, once settled on my bike i get my cell out and ring Emmett and Alice if they want to go to the Beach down LaPush._

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

I've yet to understand where Emmetts pissed of to and where these annoying girls have came from. Getting up of my rock i walk to the woods for a walk about and hoping to spot a vamp to tear apart for some mood control according to Ali.

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov

I havent had a good run in what feels like forever! Running, dodging trees and feeling the air on my fu- skin it's what I live for ever since my folks died when I was 6, since then I never have had anything that wasn't just **mine** everyone shares or take things from one another, since if you can get it, then take it is what the bitch that runs the place all ways say to the younger ones when they come in for the first time.

People at school have ask me why I haven't been taking in by Billy Black or the Clearwater since they were close to my dad and have kids of their own close to my age but after his funeral i've not seen Billy or any the Clearwater since they live on LaPush and is I do its just a coincidence that I see one of them when i'm out for a run or in a shop.

Coming back to the present by having to dodge a large dog or wolf, since people down here think that there is wolf running around in the woods but personally i've not seen one the whole time i've lived here but my luck has changed it seem, now i'm having a stand of with a rather large wolf that's a nice black with to piercing blue eyes.

Looking around me to see if i can find a some type of right to get away from the mutt in front of that looks a little hungry from the look it sending my way and that its licking its lips has me running towards the damn thing and under it, out the other side before it can even program what the hell is going on.

_God DAMN wolf! First time i see one it wants to eat me! Can I EVER catch a break?! _

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Jasper Pov

Running is one of my favorite pass time, it helps clear my head of all the shit that gets landed on me and stress of having to become alpha and finding a way of telling Bella that she's my soul mate.

Shifting into my wolf once i'm hiding by the trees so no one can see me, I try and sniff out a vampire. _Dame, none today it seems, _we haven't had any vamps around here since 2 or 3 months ago, there was three, two men and a one female we got rid of them before they could do any damage. I'm not allowed to tare any of the LaPush vamps apart since there 'different', we've came and claimed part of their territory.

Finding trial of a bear and some stag I change direction to get to them so I can have some type of fun. Coming to a small clearing I see a little white bundle of fuzz. _Lets have some fun, _I say to my wolf, he growls in return, taking that as a yes I stalk closer to see that its a little white fox. The look on its face showed that it was scared but wasn't backing down, I wasn't going to hurt it, I just want to play with it but before i can do anything a split second its charging at me and runs under me and out t the woods behind me.

_Smart little bugger, _running to see if the bear and stags are still there I head in there direction for a nice hunt and dinner.

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Bella Pov

Sitting in my room at the orphanage with dripping wet hair thanks to the witch twins stealing the dryer for themselves i have to wait till they're done! Squealing out "Little shits!" i tie my hair up into a bun and throw on my hideous orange tunic with the cupcake logo on i head out to work and to catch a cold.

Arriving at work half hour early some how, i walk around the back whilst grabbing a cupcake and eating, to see Andy and what he wants me to do today.

"ANDY, what you wanna me to do?"

Hearing him signing and most likely shaking his head "Just stay at the till today, were good on stock" Siantaly huffing i walk back to the front for the stress of the till.

**Three and half hours later**

_Half hour to go! Woop!..._

_29 minutes to go! _I've been counting the minutes down for the last hour since today had to be the slowest day Andys ever seen, i've only served two people since I got here and i'm bored and have been getting a cupcake every hour, so four so far.

_I'M A FAT BITCH!_ I thought as I spun around on my chair just as a customer came through the door, I figured out it was a lad by their voice.

Still spinning i ask them what they want, with no other response other than them laughing at my childish behavior, I stop my self be putting my feet on the floor to the fall of it from the sudden stop.

Looking up at the lad who came in I see that its Jasper, the boy that i've been avoiding since this morning.

"Well Bells it seems your real busy!" he laughs out. Pouting at him i stick out my tongue then go back to pouting whilst crossing my arms and legs on the floor.

"Real mature Bells"

"And don't you forget it" I shot back.

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Jasper Pov

Laughing at Bella's behaviour i walk around the counter to sit on the chair she fell off before I pick her up and put her in my lap. Smiling i lean in for a kiss, but someone came through the door, leaning back in a huff as Bella gets up to deal with the customer.

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer! I know this one was a little boring but the next one got a little more Jasper/Bella, also we get to see Jacob/Emmett! Thanks for reading and hope you had a FAB day**

**Lonely Wolf**


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper pov

After sneaking into Andy's office to ask if I could steal Bella ealie when another customer came in, Now me and her are sitting in my room watching a film, some type of chick flick, i think its Mean Girls or Sex in the City, i'm not bothered by the movie since i'm not watching it and i dont even know how or why i even own the thing must be Alices.

Bella was leaning against my chest with my arms wrapped around her so I could hold her there to calm me and my wolf. Bering my head in her hair, breathing in her shampoo which smells like strawberry. _What can i do that might get her attention on me? _was the only thing running through my and my wolfs mind as Bella sat happily watching her movie with her popcore covered in caramel and chocolate.

I start kissing her hair, which made her look up at me, which i acted comply innocent by putting on a goofy grin, before she shaking her head at me and turned back to the movie. grinning wider i start kissing down to her shoulder and neck making her stiffing and look at me wide eyes making me smile at her before going back to kissing and nipping her neck, which she made her lean farther into me, moaning.

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Bella Pov

Moaning from the attaching Jasper was giving my sweet spot on my neck, i quickly move so i was facing him so i could kiss him back, which lead to a good hour or two steamy make out session. Some time we had taking off each others tops and where some where forgotten in the room.

At the moment Jaspers on top of me hovering so i don't get crushed from his weight, i felt his hand slip from my hair down to my hip back to my bra, knowing that he wanted it off i pull away from our kiss i look at into his eyes, a nice pale shade of brown nearly amber, seeing the question in them i nod slowly giving him permission to take my bra off whtch he quickly does, he moves down for another kiss, groaning as he starts to massage my breasts.

Neither of us noticed the door open or the two people stumbling as they also made out, till the door banged against the wall, I made an embarrassing squeal as Jaspers head snapped up growling as he covered me with his body subconsciously. The pair leaped apart from the noise i made as they looking around befor they looked towards the bed that we were lying on.

"SHIT! Sorry Jazz, wrong room" Emmett boomed grabbing the boy from the room. _Wait, What? Boy? I didnt even know Em was gay! YEY I have a gay best friend!... Is that Jacob Black?_

"Jake?Jacob Black? I didnt know you were gay, but then again i've not seen you since my dad died." blabber out before they could get all the way through the door to go to Emmett's room. Emmett and Jake both froze and turned around on their heels to face me and Jazz, who was also look at me if i was insane or had grown another head/

"What?" I ask them, all three did a good impression of a fish out of water. "Jazz close your mouth you're going to catch flies" watching him smile and move in to give me a quick kiss that turned into a more passenit one but was cut short after someone cleared their voice.

Smiling at the other two in the room we pull farther apart but i was still covered by Jaspers body, watching the Jake and Em shake their heads at are actions. Looking closer i see that they holding hands whilst Ems arm was wrapped around Jake's shoulders making him lift his hand up so they can be enwind.

"We'll come back later to talk, we can see your a little busy" Jacob laughed out as he walk to the door whilst leading Me to what i'm hoping for is his room this time and not someone ales.

"Sure Jacob, see you later then" Jazz said as they closed the door behind them, turning to me he give me a evil grin, "well where were we?" was all he said before swooping down to kiss a giggle me. My giggles quickly turned to groans and moans.

_****************************************-x-****************************************_

Jasper Pov

It took another hour for me and Bells to stop making out on my bed and another half hour to get dressed since i made her wear some of my clothes and convince her to stay the night since it was a Saturday. We were now sitting in my den/office, me and Bells sat next to the fireplace with Bella again leaning against my chest with my arms around her, Em and Jake were on the sofa cuddling, with Bella thought was cute by when we came in and sat down she more or less screamed befor say that she thought it was 'soooo cute', Jake and Em laughed whilst saying that she was a real fan girl witch made her embarrassed and hide against me making me one happy bunny or wolf in this case.

We or Em, Jake and Bells have been talk about the cuteness of the couple in front of me whilst i just day dreamed or stared at Bella. I came aware of their talk once my name was mentioned making me eavesdrop.

"How long have you been together?" Jake ask, making me guess they were talking about us now. Pulling her closer to me i leaned further back against the fireplace and started to daydream again.

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Updates might become less but chapters will become longer since i've got lot of school work to get done at the moment. Just thought you should know. Have a nice day or night!**

**Lonely Wolf**


	10. Chapter 10

Bellas pov

We been sitting in the den for a few hours now just me and Jazz, Emmett and Jake left an hour or two ago but Jazz not noticed yet since hes been lost in his own little world.

"Jazz you wanna order a take out or something?"

Watching him come out of his day dream was one of the cutest things i've ever seen and can't help but awe at, which could his attention fast.

"You hungry Bells?" at that moment my stomach decided to growl taking that as his answer he pulled us up into a standing person and grabbed the phone of the wall.

"What do you want? Pizza? Chinese? Thi?" since i wasn't really that fussy when it came to food i just shrugged and tried to walk off but it turned into a stumble since my feet decided to betray me.

hearing him laugh as he decide on a pizza i sat down on the sofa and started to surf the channels for something to watch.

Jasper pov

I choose to order a pizza for me and Bella, watching her try to walk to the sofa without falling like always went 'very' well and to cover it up she started to look for something to watch. Few minutes later me and her were cuddling on the sofa watching some type of anime that reminded me of Alice.

Hearing that the pizza was here i got up and went to collect it. When i got back with the pizza Bella was giving me the weirdest look, choosing not to think about it now i went to get us some glasses from the kitchen.

Bella pov

finding a show to watch was hard since nothing of real interest was on and if it was it was ending or half way through the show so i choose a anime that had remarkable uncanny resembles to Alice, Jasper came over few minutes later and cuddled with me but before i could get into the show he upped and left.

using my hearing i could tell the pizza was close by, "how the hell does he know its here yet they've not even knocked!", sitting up like i naturally do i listened to him pay and start to walk back to me, i could tell i had a weird look on my face but i just couldn't get it off my face and before i could ask how he knew that the pizza was here he left again.

"What the fuck…" shaking my head i forced myself to slouch into the sofa and started to watch the anime while eating some pizza.

Acting like nothing was wrong for rest of the evening with a bit of chit chat between movies, it was just before we were going to bed that he decided to be the weirdo that he is and bring it up.

"Bells why you look at me before like i was a weirdo?"

signing, what can i say to that, oo jazz i heard the pizza coming but it was few miles off yet you got up when he didn't knock, how you do that? are you a werewolf or something? yeah that would go soooo well. Deciding to lie and make up some bullshit,

"Jasper you are a weirdo and i'm tired can we go and sleep please" not bothering to see what he thinks i continued up the stair to the bathroom for a shower and do my nightly routine.

Jasper pov

Stund i stood on the stairs like the 'weirdo' Bella just accused me of being i was just looking at the closed bathroom door she just disappeared behind, snapping my self out of it i went to my room to get dressed for bed, since she didn't care i wont ever then.

"**You're being a weirdo!" My wolf decided to shout in my head when i went to got to sleep.**

"**Go away im sleeping!"**

"**Fine but don't blame her for being weird you did up and leave her for no reason that she knows of you prat!"**

"**I did not up and lea…..oooo shit!"**

Blotting out of bed and making it halfway through the door before freezing

"What the fuck can i say? Bella im a werewolf, yeah cause that would work!"

"Yeah it did..."

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Thanks for liking and following this story, i love you for it!**

**Lonely Wolf**


	11. beta searching

HI guys, I know why I've not updated in a while and that's because i've been swamped with work and a lot of people say that my grammars not that great from my dyslexia so ive been trying to find on… so if you interested in becoming a beta for this, inbox me or comment. If i get a beta i'll be updating a lot more and ill have this fic complete in no time :3

love ya all

L


End file.
